When you look me in the eye's
by sew94
Summary: will hermione survive? or the BETTER question here would be will her husband, love of her life, survive? R&R!


So, im not much of a Jonas Brothers fan, and I don't write that many fics, but I was on my myspace page listening to this song

So, I'm not much of a Jonas Brothers fan, and I don't write that many fics, but I was on my myspace page listening to this song, and got a really good Idea for a fic. My spellings not that great, nor is my grammar.

Note- I don't own Harry Potter or The Song "When you look me in the eyes".

Give credit to J.K. Rowling for H.P. and the Jonas Brothers for when you look me in the eyes. The plot and everything else is all mine : r&r please ;)

We sat in the emergency room, waiting for results at St. Mungos. I couldn't believe what had just happened. "Daddy is mommy going to be okay?" my daughter Leah asked. I felt a tear in my eye, not sure how to answer. I've never lied to my baby girl before, but I didn't want to scare her. "I'm not sure honey." Was all that I could say.

"Mr. Weasley?" a gruff voice said. I turned around to see the doctor. "That's me" I said. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked. "She's going to be just fine." The doctor said as he glanced down at the clip board. "It's lucky that she came in when she did. We diagnosed her with breast cancer, but it's just at the beginning stage. We will begin to treat it right away. She may loose her hair, depending on how well her body responds to the treatments. She's awake up in her room if you want to go and see her." I stood there in awe, not knowing what to think. "Thank you doctor" was all that I could manage to get out. "C'mon Leah." I said to my 3 year old.

"Hi." My wife said as we walked into her room. She was sitting up, a bunch of wires attached to her, and an IV was going through her arm. I was speechless. I've never seen her like this. "How are you feeling mommy?" Leah said. "Better honey, much better." Hermione responded. I bent down and whispered into her ear "Mione' I'm going to be back later. I'll take Leah to Harry and Ginny's house and then come back. I'm going to call your parents to tell them that you're okay, and not to worry. Get better honey. I love you." She sat there and took all of that information in. She got this look on her face and then said something that made me know that no matter what happened to my wife, everything **was** going to be okay.

I walked into my wife's room for the second time that day, and saw that she was sleeping. I smiled to myself and sat down. I sat there for a while looking at my wife's loving face. We got married right after the war, both at the age of 18. After a while Ginny stopped by, but I told her she was sleeping. She said she was going to stop by tomorrow then, and that she will tell Harry to stay home.

_**Hermione's p.o.v**_

I woke up to the sound of Ron's voice. Of the 12 years that we've been married, I think that I have heard him sing a total of maybe, 7 times. But as I slowly peeked at my husband he was singing.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

I shut my eyes quickly not knowing what to think. I sat there for a minute as he finished the song and opened my eyes again, this time all the way. "Thank you" was all I could manage to say. He smiled and kissed me. The kiss was soft and passionate, saying that we were going to do this together, and that he was going to be there for me the whole time. We pulled away, and I hugged him tight. "So how's Leah?" I asked wondering about my daughter. "She doesn't understand any of this, but then again, what 3 year old would?" Ron responded. I sighed, wondering when all of this would be over, and when I would be able to go home again. "The doctor said that you would be able to go home in 3 days." Ron said reading my face like a book. "I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow with Leah. I love you." He said kissing me again. He stood there for a moment, and I looked into his dark blue eyes and smiled. "Okay. Love you too." And on that note, he apparated back to the Potter home to get Leah.


End file.
